degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Zig-Maya Friendship/@comment-13968809-20140331202937/@comment-3575890-20140331214419
Let's see: - he put on a French fries costume, which is something he never before then would have been caught dead in, to take some embarrassment off of her in her hotdog costume. - he gave her his umbrella and walked back alone in a downpour. He might not have been in love with her just yet in that point in time, but even way back then he cared a lot about her and was already in the process of falling for her. - he broke up with Zoe immediately after he saw her mistreat Maya, which in of itself was a strong testament to the depth of his emotional investment in her even way back then. - his expression as he watched Maya making out with Oliver was also a clear indication of his emotional investment. He had been so heartbroken he was on the verge of tears, which exhibited a lot more than just jealousy. - he serenaded her in front of the whole school, which held the risk of complete and total public embarrassment for him, but he did it anyway to make her happy. - the scene with them in the pool kind of says it all. The whole while she's completely naked in front of him, his eyes never once wander down from her face and he doesn't try to push his luck. He simply gazes lovingly into her eyes from a respectful distance to show that he respects her wishes and has no intention of speeding things along. - he asked her out to the semiformal with a bouquet of red roses in his hand. He did not have to make a romantic elaborate gesture out of it the way he did. She brings out a hopeless romantic sap in him, which might I mention, he never at all was before. - as much as he wasn't thrilled by the idea, he agreed to Zig tagging along with them at the formal and even attempted to befriend him out of respect for Maya's wishes actively putting her happiness before his own. - he reported Zig on drug possession to protect her. Oh sure, you can argue that it was an act of spite and vindictiveness, but the fact is that he was perfectly civil to Zig up until Zig showed complete disregard for Maya's wellbeing by saying he intends to carry out his shady businesses right under her roof, which understandably exacerbated Miles' paranoia and fear of Maya getting hurt by Zig. - he opened up to her about his father. This is huge because Miles internalizes, self-destructs, lashes out... BUT he doesn't open up to anyone. Remember in the summer premiere how he shut Maya out when she tried to get him to confide in her about his father? That is a stark juxtaposition between the level of trust and understanding in their relationship back then versus now. The fact that Maya was able to tear down his walls and get him to pour his heart out to her, which up until then, he had carefully closed off, on that couch speaks volumes about the depth of Miles's feelings for Maya. This is why him saying those three words to her is also not to be glossed over. He's actually the last person to say those three words lightly. You could see that he understood the gravity that those three words held by the way he paused after he'd said them; the nervous anticipation that she might not feel the same. He would never have said those words if he had not meant them and wasn't confident in the legitimacy of them. To say Miles doesn't love Maya is disregarding clear-cut canonical evidence and, in all honesty, exhibiting denial at it's most potent.